Happiness and tragedy
by love janny
Summary: The holby city hospital is getting refurbished and what will happen when a certain set of nurses have a plan that they put into action? What will happen to a certain couple when tragedy strikes? Please read and review! Keeley xxx
1. Chapter 1

**I got my idea of holbyclover! (Btw if you haven't read that fanfic yet read it because it's brill!) and I also got some ideas from the fanfic use somebody. If you haven't read that yet your missing out. It left me in tears! Going to put the actual first chapter later! Please read and review!**

**Keeley xx**

(Btw bonnie did die but Jonny doesnt blame Jac and they don't have Emma and Joseph doesn't have Harry. And you have to imagine that Jac is 32)

So much has changed in holby in the past few years. Guy self decided that being the boss wasn't for him so he left and gave Elliot his Job. Serena is now director of surgery so Elliot and Serena now share an office. Collete also left and followed guy in joining and new hospital and gave head nurse to Jonny! On AAU Harry is now a consultant and so is Raf so they share an office too. Raf and Amy's marriage is no longer standing and he is with the new registrar Rebecca. Harry is now seeing Amy and they seem happy together. Mary Claire is still nurse and is in a relationship with the new male nurse Luis. The other new registrar is Ryan is with adele. Yes she has managed this long and is happy as the HCA. On Keller Sasha and Michael share the consultants office as Sasha decided that being a consultant was more his thing as he gets to spend more time with Jac! Zosia and Arthur are now registrars as Zosia no longer wants to be a psychiatrist. Zosia and Arthur are now together too. Dom unfortunately was in a tragic car accident and died. The 2 new f1's are Steven and Daniel and there is a new f2 jess who shows them both up! The two new nurses Sam and Tracy are the newly married couple! Up on Darwin the ward was run by Jac and Joseph. Joseph came back and now is engaged to Jac! Jonny is, as you know, the head nurse and is with the new nurse kayleigh who is currently having Jonny's first child. Mo has another member to the transplant team, Ben. Mo is with Mr T and they have a little girl called Gemma. Mo is now the transplant consultant. Jac is 12 weeks pregnant with her and Joseph's first child! The new nurse is Dec and the new f1 is Stacey and the f2 Lucy is with Oliver. Yes he's back! And he is a registrar

Characters:

Elliot - The boss

Serena - director of surgery

Mr T - gynaecologist

AAU:

Harry - consultant

Raf - consultant

Amy - consultant pharmacist

Rebecca -registrar

Mary-Claire - nurse

Luis - nurse

Ryan -registrar

Adele - HCA

Keller:

Michael - consultant

Sasha - consultant

Zosia - registrar

Arthur - registrar

Steven - f1

Daniel - f1

Jess - f2

Sam - nurse

Tracy - nurse

Darwin:

Jac - lead consultant

Joseph - consultant

Mo - transplant consultant

Jonny - head nurse

Kayleigh - nurse

Ben - transplant registrar

Stacey - f1

Lucy - f2

Dec - nurse

Oliver - registrar

Mr T - in a relationship - Mo

Harry - in a relationship - Amy

Raf - in a relationship - Rebecca

Mary Claire - in a relationship - Luis

Ryan - in a relationship - Adele

Zosia - in a relationship - Arthur

Sam - married - Tracey

Jac - engaged - Joseph

Jonny - in a relationship - Kayleigh

Dec - in a relationship - Stacey

Lucy - in a relationship - Olive


	2. Chapter 2

Darwin seemed pretty quiet, Kayleigh is now on maternity leave. Stacey and Dec are on holiday for a couple of days and it's Mo's day of. Jac is sitting in her office slowly tracing the spot where her unborn baby lay. Her baby girl. She found out yesterday that she was having a girl and she couldn't be happier! Joseph, Jonny and Ben are all in theatre on a difficult case so she wasn't at any risk of anybody walking in. Ok maybe her incompetent f2 Lucy may barge in or Ollie but they knew anyway. Actually, I think everyone knows. Today seems like a laid back day, there is only one patient that needs emergency surgery and he's already gone in. She was relaxing on her chair when her pager went of. Joseph, needs her in surgery. Great! There goes her quiet day...

On Keller, they were rushed of there feet with a RTA. Michael is now in theatre all day with Zosia and Arthur, taking in any emergencies. Sasha is making sure the ward is running smoothly and double checking each member of the teams diagnoses for each patient. Today he was planning to go up and see how his best friend was but that will now have to wait. Jess was helping out where she could, helping the f1's as much as possible to make sure they were up to date on everything. This is going to be a long day...

AAU is much the same as Keller, crazy! Serena is in theatre with Raf and Rebecca. Ryan and Harry is doing brilliantly at making sure the ward is running smoothly and Amy was doing her Job as well as she could whilst running back and forth from the medicine cupboard. The 2 nurses are running around the ward sorting out the patients and Adele, well, she is singing with patients. Well some things never change!

In the Darwin theatre, Jac had just scrubbed in and is now standing opposite to Joseph waiting for instructions.

Jac - so why was I paged?

Joseph - Jonny has had to go, Kayleigh's gone into labour

Jac - oh ok

Joseph - just think that will be you one day

Jac - oh yes, except I'm not taking maternity leave till I go into labour

Joseph - we'll see!

He smiled and carried on with procedure...

In Keller theatre 1, Zosia is feeling ill but won't say anything. But Arthur has already noticed so leans in and whispered in her ear,

Arthur - are you ok?

He gently places his hand on the small of her back. They have become really close after Dom's death as they realised life is short. Zosia nodded unsurely and Arthur noticed her uncertainty. Luckily the procedure is over so they quickly scrubbed down and went to the staff room. They sat down and Zosia lent her head into Arthur's shoulder and he gently placed one arm behind her back.

Arthur - what's wrong?

Zosia - I'm just not feeling 100% ok.

Arthur - do you think you could be pregnant...?

Back in Darwin Theatre 1 and Jac and Joseph are half way through the procedure.

Joseph - so what's for tea tonight?

Jac - I don't know your the chef

Joseph - ah yes but your the picky one

Jac - I don't care as long as it's not spicy

Joseph - alright your royal highness

Jac - ha ha it's the reason you love me

Joseph - it sure is!

Just then Jac felt a sharp pain through her lower abdomen. She managed to cover it up well but she knew that wasn't normal

Joseph - scalpel please

Jac's mind was just concentrated on figuring out what it was

Joseph - JAC scalpel please

Jac - oh sorry

She slowly passed him the scalpel

Joseph - are you ok?

Jac - I'm fine

Another sharp pain ripped through her lower abdomen and there was no way of hiding it. She fell to the floor in agony, arms tightly wrapped around her waist

Joseph - Jac! Someone page Mr Hope

Joseph ran around to Jac

Joseph - just breathe for me Jac

Then he saw the blood...

AAU has calmed down a lot. Some of the patients got a once over and had there cuts stitched and discharged. The ward is now quiet and Ryan, Adele, Mary Claire and Luis are sat around at the nurses station.

Ryan - I think it's stupid we don't get to meet anybody from the other wards!

Mary Claire - there's some people you don't want to meet!

Luis - Like who?

Mary Claire - well there's the one and only Jac Naylor on Darwin. She's a red head with no heart!

Adele - when I was on rotation there she didn't seem that bad!

Mary Claire - really?

Adele -yeah, I mean she can be if you do something wrong or inconsiderate but she's lovely really! I mean one of the day me, her and Elliot sat in the office and had a cuppa and some biscuits! Well Jac had water and didn't eat any of the biscuits but apparently she doesn't "snack!" She could snack all she wants she has a waist this small!

Adele demonstrates with her fingers how thin she is!

Luis - Is she good looking

Mary Claire - oi

Luis - I was just asking!

Adele - she doesn't wear much make up and doesn't do anything fancy with her hair! But she doesn't need to as her hair is beautiful! I wish I had hair like hers and I wouldn't mind looking as good as her!

Ryan - I recon we should all go on holiday next week whilst everywhere is being done up!

Adele - good plan!

Back in Darwin theatre 1 Joseph's world is breaking as he looks at the ever expanding puddle of blood underneath the woman he loves! Elliot rushes in and urges Joseph to carry Jac to Gyne!

As Joseph carried Jac he watched as she struggled to keep conscious. He knew it wouldn't be long till she lost consciousness. He looked at her pale skin then his eyes drifted to the blood on his scrubs. The bleeding had slowed somewhat. It's wasn't long till he reached Gyne and jac was unconscious. She was quickly rushed into the side room where machines were attached to her...

Zosia and Arthur are stood in the female toilets on Keller. Arthur stood with a white stick in his hand. A white stick that could change his life forever.

Zosia - what does it say?

Arthur - are you ready?

Zosia nodded

Arthur - pregnant, 8 weeks!

Zosia - really?

Arthur - see for yourself!

Zosia - omg

On AAU, Ryan, Adele, Mary Claire and Luis are all gathered around the computer writing an email!

Mary Claire - right who to invite!

Ryan - let's start with some people on AAU!

Mary Claire - well apart from us there is Harry, Raf, Amy and Rebecca!

Luis - invite all of them!

Adele - Keller?

Mary Claire - Michael, Sasha, Zosia, Arthur, Steven, Daniel, Jess, Sam and Tracy!

Ryan - invite all of them!

Luis - Darwin?

Mary Claire - Joseph, Jonny, Kayleigh, Mo, Ben, Stacey, Dec, Lucy and Oliver!

Adele - And JAC!

Mary Claire - let's not invite her!

Luis - that's kind of mean! Invite her!

Adele - you have to invite Mr T as well! He is well really funny!

Mary Claire - email sent...

Joseph is sat in the visitors room waiting for Jac. She went into surgery about an hour ago to remove the rest of there baby. He had spent the whole hour just thinking what it would be like to have a child! He was brought out if his thoughts as Mr T entered the room. Joseph immediately stood up.

Joseph - how is she?

Mr T - She will be fine. She will be sore for the next few days but she will be fine. She won't be able to work till after this place has been refurbished.

Joseph - can I go and see her

Mr T - she isn't full awake yet but go ahead

In the Keller consultants office, Michael and Sasha are sat behind there desks! Michael is on the computer on his emails when he clicks on the one of Mary Claire!

Michael - Sasha have you read the email of Mary Claire?

Sasha - no why?

Michael - apparently there is a camping trip next week. You going?

Sasha - if you are?

Michael - of corse!

Michael went and asked all of the staff who the email was sent to if they were going and sent an email back...

On AAU Mary Claire is reading the email out loud!

Mary Claire - this is from Michael. Me and Sasha will love to Join you! Unfortunately Sam and Tracy and Zosia and Arthur are unable to come as they have under plans but Steven Daniel and Jess are more then up for it! Thanks for the offer! Michael!

Any others..?

Joseph sat by his fiancée! She looked so pale he watched as her eyes opened and she looked around to him until her eyes met his.

Jac - what? Why am I here?

Joseph - Jac I am so sorry but... We have lost the baby.

Jac - what?

Joseph - the baby... It's dead.

Jac just let the tears fall...

Up on Darwin Mo is reading her emails. She hasn't yet heard the news about Jac. She looked down and saw the message from Mary Claire and so she read it, asked around and emailed back!

To: Mary Claire

From: Mo

Hi Mary Claire!

Me and Mr T will come and so will Oliver and Lucy! Jonny and Rebecca won't as they have just had a baby and Stacey and Dec are unfortunately on Holiday! You will have to ask Joseph and Jac yourself as I have not seem the. For a couple of hours.

Love

Mo xxxx

On AAU Mary Claire read the email and smiled!

Mary Claire - there's another 4 from Darwin!

Adele - Ooooooo who?

Mary Claire - Mo, Mr T, Oli and Lucy! Stacey and Dec are on holiday! Rebecca and Jonny have just had a little baby so they can't come!

Adele- awwwww. What about Jac and Joseph

Ryan - have you not heard?

Adele - no what?

Ryan - well Jac and Joseph were in theatre and Jac all of a sudden collapsed and was bleeding. Apparently she has lost the baby.

Adele - poor woman...

Joseph watched Jac as her chest slowly rose and fell. She has not long fallen to sleep in his arms after crying her eyes out. He hadn't cried yet. He had to be strong for Jac. She was the one who went through the pain. His eyes moved as he heard the doors open

Mr T - how's she doing?

Joseph - she has just fallen to sleep

Mr T - how are you?

Joseph - I'm fine I haven't gone through anything

Mr T - Joseph you have just lost your child

Joseph - I know but I have to be strong, for Jac

Mr T - I understand. Has Jac complained of pain?

Joseph - no. She has just cried for a few hours till she fell asleep

Mr T - it must be tough

Joseph - I feel sorry for Jac

Mr T - you went through it to

Joseph - I know but she will have that scar forever. A constant reminder of what we have lost

Mr T - the best thing to do in these terrible situations is to keep her mind of things.

Joseph - how can I do that?

Mr T - next week Mary Claire is organising a camping trip...

Joseph - I don't know...

Mr T - it would do you both the world of good. Just keep her warm and buy an inflatable air bed to sleep on and you will be fine

Joseph - alright ok but can you tell Mary Claire?

Mr T - I shall go and tell her personally now!

Down on AAU, Mr T has just arrived and is searching around for Mary Claire.

Mr T - ah Mary Claire there you are!

Mary Claire - Mr T!

Mr T - I am here to say that Jac and Joseph will be joining your little camping trip

Mary Claire - but I thought...

Mr T - yes she has just had a misscarage but it's for the best

Mary Claire - send her my love

Mr T - will do...

I will update ASAP and just to clarify the people on the trip are as following:

Jac

Joseph

Mo

Mr T

Lucy

Oliver

Steven

Daniel

Jess

Sasha

Michael

Mary Claire

Luis

Adele

Ryan

**The next chapter will be about the packing process and the organizing!**


End file.
